


Drugs, Sex, and Alcohol

by blue_crow



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Alcohol, Closeted Character, Drug Dealing, Drugs, F/M, High School, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_crow/pseuds/blue_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy delivers drugs to the Donovan household, only to find Vicki's boyfriend already there with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugs, Sex, and Alcohol

He'd never been invited over to Vicki's yet, not since he was a kid and he'd gone over with Elena. They'd hooked up in cars, down by the falls, in the basement at house parties, but being invited over (sure, on the pretense of delivering drugs) seemed like it might be the next step to Vicki ditching Tyler.

Or not. When Vicki answered the door, she was flushed and her lipstick was already half-gone.

"Heyyy," she drawled and caught his wrist, dragging him in before he could ask who she had in the house, though he already knew. "I'm soo glad you got here. Party hasn't really started yet."

"Yeah…" he answered lamely as she led him to her room. "Guess not."

Of course Tyler was already on her bed, smirking. Jeremy didn't really know him too well, but he knew that he was Matt's friend and more or less Vicki's current, which made him his competition (though Tyler didn't know that yet.) The sheets were as mussed as her hair, and her lipstick wasn't on his mouth, so Jeremy had to assume it was already somewhere else.

"Uh, maybe I should-" Jeremy attempted lamely, but Vicki snuck her hands into his back pockets, stealing a grope under the pretense of searching him for drugs.

"-So, you got it, right?" Vicki was playfully insistent, her hands moving to the front ones.

"Yeah, I…" he reached for it in his sweatshirt but her hands beat his there, and she pulled back to open the bottle, tipping a few of them into her hand, evaluating the contents. Her eyes met Tyler's and she silently dared him to do something about it.

Indulgently, Tyler got off the bed and rifled through his wallet, counting out five twenties and pressing them into Jeremy's hand, his mouth smiling but his eyes cruel.

"Thanks. Would you like a tip?"

Jeremy pocketed the cash, but Vicki beamed at him, though whether it was his presence or the arrival of the drugs, he couldn't tell. "Course he's not gonna take a tip. He's gonna stay to party, aren't you, Jer?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, but Vicki insisted, "I'll make it worth your while…" and Jeremy couldn't help thinking he would have done anything to get her to look at him that way.

That seemed to settle it, and Vicki set about crushing up some of the pills, the long white ones that were the vicodin he'd swiped from Elena's nearly untouched stash from the accident, downing an a pair of adderall capsules with what looked like a rum and coke. Tyler turned on the radio- set to the rap station- before taking his pick of the substances, and pushed a few of the adderall, a full vicodin tab, and a pair of xanax into Jeremy's hand.

"Knock yourself out."

Jeremy swallowed. He didn't feel guilty about the adderall and the xanax- most of what he had for that was his anyway. When he looked back at Tyler, he was wearing a strange predatory expression, the sort of look he should have been saving for Vicki, but it faded quickly. The music in the room made everything less awkward, though, so it wasn't as bad as it would have been in silence.

Tyler resumed his position on the bed, sprawled out invitingly and for a second Jeremy hoped the invitation was for him, but he stood awkwardly for another few minutes before he joined him on the bed (though clearly on the other side of it, not wanting to get too close.)

Vicki smirked wildly, like everything was falling into place and everything in her body was lining up right, and she stalked to the foot of the bed, bending over and leaning in, giving both boys a view down the front of her tank top, making sure she had their attention before she started dancing. All of her moves were copied from music videos and films about strippers, but her hands (and their eyes) hardly left her body.

After a few minutes of watching and letting the drug haze settle in, Tyler shot Jeremy a look, practically saying, 'if you're not going for it, I sure am,' before he slid off the bed to pull Vicki's back against himself, grinding against her ass, mouth finding her neck.

"Mm, Tyler," Vicki moaned, half-lidded eyes on Jeremy, something that made him alternately jealous and needy. "Not yet."

"Now what?" he grumbled, his hands sliding up under her shirt, revealing her stomach.

"We gotta make him feel welcome."

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked, not particularly amused, especially as Vicki swatted his hands away from her breasts.

"Means you gotta make him come before 'm touching either of you," she smirked. Jeremy had a feeling she'd been waiting all day to say that line.

Tyler took a step back- actually confused by the suggestion, which almost scared Jeremy a little. His protest, "Oh, fuck no. Vick. What kind of fucked up idea is that?" was a few seconds too late.

"Uh, that's okay. I don't want-"

"Sure you do." Vicki looked between them, sizing them up. "I know you do. As much as I wanna watch. You make each other come and you can do whatever you want to me."

Jeremy had never considered Tyler specifically but it wasn't like he'd never thought about a guy while he was jerking off. And the xanax in particular was helping here- it quelled any doubts he should have had. Maybe he was a little too quick to warm up to the idea, but he would have done anything for Vicki and the way she was looking at him- he felt like he was more than a steady stream of avoidance into her system. If it was gonna make her feel the way she looked right then...

He couldn't help looking up Tyler's body. Lean thighs and hard stomach, nice shoulders- it didn't bother him that Tyler was on the short side, as it'd probably made him do all that work to bulk up. When he caught his eyes, Tyler's burned into his, defiant and volatile.

"See something you like, Gilbert?" was almost a threat, as Tyler ran a hand over his own body, teasing his cock through his jeans, pacing closer to the bed. "You want this? Bet you do, you little punk."

"Tyler, I-" Jeremy frowned, trying to look awkward, to put a little more space between the two of them, but Tyler leaned over the bed, tugging his loose jeans and his boxers off of his hips in one motion, exposing him to the air. Jeremy reached ineffectively to try to clothe himself again, but Tyler caught his wrists, smirking.

"Well, well, look at this. You put Vicki up to this, fag? You ask her to make me touch you?"

Jeremy looked at Vicki, though whether it was for help or for encouragement he wasn't sure. She just pulled the chair over to the edge of the bed to get a better view.

"Already hard, Gilbert?" Tyler purred against his neck, tightening his grip on his wrists before letting one of his hands go. "I know you wanna touch me. Go ahead, since you want it so bad."

Some part of him was saying he should resist, but he couldn't stop himself from experimentally running his hand over Tyler's cock, moaning as the older boy brushed lips over his neck, teeth grazing his throat. It surprised him how much he wanted to touch Tyler, how his good he felt through his jeans, and before he knew it he was undoing his belt, his jeans, fighting with Tyler to have his other hand to make the task of undressing him easier. The mouth on his neck was surely what was compelling him, as it made him feel dizzy and elated. He would have done anything.

He got Tyler's dick out and it was hot in his hand, bigger than he'd thought. He'd always figured Tyler was compensating, but it was his height and his daddy problems he was compensating for. This was nice'n respectable, and Jeremy swallowed hard as he traced it out, moaning a little.

Tyler caught his eyes, the hand that wasn't holding Jeremy's sliding into his hair, holding his head back to force a kiss on him, devouring his mouth. Jeremy had no chance even to submit, and Vicki was entirely forgotten- there was nothing but Tyler's mouth, teeth catching on lips and practically Tyler's whole tongue, not mapping out territory but erasing any trace of anyone who he'd ever kissed before.

"Keep going," Tyler insisted against his mouth, grinding into his inactive hand.

"Play nice, Ty," Vicki insisted, her voice breathy with lust.

Tyler grudgingly teased a hand over Jeremy's cock, which couldn't have been more welcome. Tyler's hand was strong and firm, and he touched Jeremy like he wanted it in his hand- where Vicki would have just blown him even if Jeremy wanted to kiss.

"You want me?" he breathed against his cheek, just before repeating that possessive kiss which disorientes him.

"Yeah… yeah," Jeremy answered before he could think. He got a look at Vicki, who had since removed her jeans and was running her fingers over herself through her panties. She looked at him like he made the right choice and he couldn't be too scared. And someone here knew how to do this because Tyler had lube in his back pocket and he'd slicked up fingers before Jeremy even had his pants off all the way.

Jeremy kicked his shoes off and squirmed the pants off, then shrugged his shirt off for good measure. Somehow being naked made him feel powerless, but he'd felt that way anyway with Tyler over him, and he liked the feeling. Once he was naked, Tyler got a finger teasing into his ass and he gripped his shoulders, fingers tense because he was scared it was gonna hurt, but at first wasn't so bad. Tyler's hand was kinder than his mouth.

Under the music that's still playing Jeremy could hear all three of them breathing hard, and suddenly a gasp of pleasure that had to be his when Tyler's finger did something inside him he hadn't really know was possible, not like that. He shuddered up against it and his fingers cut into Tyler's shoulders and he knew this wasn't just about pleasing Vicki anymore, it was about pleasing Tyler and letting Tyler please the fuck out of him.

"Fuck, god, that, there, Tyler, Tyler," he begged and Tyler exploited it as well as his neck, teeth digging deep enough to bruise. It didn't last long enough before the fingers and the teeth were gone, though, and Tyler tugged him onto all fours. Maybe missionary was too personal, not dirty enough. Maybe Tyler had better ideas.

Tyler turned him so they both had full view of Vicki, who was watching them like they were gods on earth. She tugged her soaked panties down over her thighs, kicking them off and spread her legs, giving Jeremy a perfect view of her pussy. It distracted him for a second, that or the adoring look on her face like everything was going right, but he remembered what was going on pretty quickly when he felt the head of Tyler's cock against him, teasing slowly.

Another undignified, needy sound tumbled out of him as Tyler was inside him, impatient and buried all the way in. His fingers knotted in the bedsheets- it didn't hurt exactly but he could have gone slower, eased him into it, but after a thrust or two it wasn't so bad, and then he moved his hips a little and Tyler's cock found that spot again and he moaned. Every time Tyler's cock found that spot he moaned, which got close to being every time pretty fast.

Vicki moved her chair closer so it was against the edge of the bed, one of her legs on either side, and Tyler pushed Jeremy down by the shoulders, something he was only too glad for. He lapped up the length of her with his tongue, teasing just barely inside her before licking up to her clit, sucking the way he knew she liked. The mix of familiar and foreign had him totally undone and he moaned as she pulled his hair, tugging him closer to herself.

Tyler growled against his neck, biting fiercely, trying to steal Jeremy's attention back from Vicki. He pushed into him harder, a hand sliding from his hip down to ghost over his cock, and Jeremy couldn't help losing focus on Vicki, even as she pulled harder and ground against his mouth. He just moaned breathlessly against her, a hand digging into her thigh, as Tyler exploited him mercilessly. As all-consuming as Vicki was for him, she wasn't doing what Tyler was doing for him, she wasn't making him feel like she owned him, like his body was hers and no one would ever have him again. Tyler was.

The hand on his cock started to satisfy his need, long strokes in rhythm with Tyler's thrusts. "Come for me," Tyler breathed into his ear. "Need to feel it."

At the order Jeremy felt his body seize up, and he gasped moans against Vicki, shuddering back against Tyler as he came and they were both moaning with him, Tyler as Jeremy was tense around him and Vicki because she wanted to feel it, she wanted release and he was only too eager to help her, finally able to give her the attention she was craving. He slid fingers inside her, seeking a spot that he had new appreciation for, and he was rewarded with her shameless moans, with her knuckles going white on the armrests as she shivered; sated.

A few more punishing thrusts and Tyler was spent too, his teeth finding new purchase in Jeremy's shoulder. He finished messily, most of his come pooling on the small of Jeremy's back, and in his haze it felt like a brand, like Tyler had just marked him forever.

They stayed like that for too long before Tyler lay back, letting Jeremy decide if he wanted to stay close. Sweat-slicked, Jeremy shivered a little before making the sensible decision, curling up with his back against Tyler's stomach, laying like he fit with him. Vicki smiled, too sweet for what they'd just done, and slid over to join them, taking Jeremy's other side. She mumbled something too dirty for her tongue to process, something about her pussy and her ass that Jeremy had no intention to process. They were all way too far gone for whatever her intended second round had been, and he heard himself mumble, "Vic, 'n the morning, ok?"

 

 

Except in the morning none of it seemed okay anymore. A splitting headache, the worst goddamn hangover he'd ever had that made him nauseous and unbalanced even laying down was the least of his problems when Tyler Lockwood's good-morning erection was poking him in the back and he was entangled between the two of them. He tried to get up, but Tyler was strong even when he was asleep and he struggled against Jeremy to hold him close, to pin him against himself possessively. He attempted for what felt like hours (but in reality was only a few minutes) to shift that arm away from himself long enough to slip out of bed, but Vicki was blocking his easiest escape and the physics of the situation were almost impossible to calculate. Eventually he wormed his way to the foot of the bed, slipping off the edge and hitting the floor rather hard and suddenly.

Which woke the other two. Jeremy scrambled for his pants, hoping if he got them on fast enough Tyler would forget why he even had them off.

"Jeremy?" Vicki asked, like she couldn't even figure out why he was there in the first place.

"Yeah, I uh- I gotta go-" he blurted as he stuffed his feet into his shoes, not bothering to tie them. "Elena's gonna kill me-"

Tyler, however, knew exactly why Jeremy had been there. He knew those were his bite marks all over Jeremy's neck, his scent all over him, and one glance shared everything.

"Better not tell anyone you were here, Gilbert. Your sister might get the wrong idea."

"Yeah," he agreed, as he tugged his shirt on, then his hoodie for some hope of hiding Tyler's claim. "Later."

He couldn't have been gone soon enough.


End file.
